<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ART] his captive catboy by chicago_ruth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693914">[ART] his captive catboy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth'>chicago_ruth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EAD Birthday Bash 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Art, Catboys &amp; Catgirls, Crack, Crying, M/M, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>there is graphic crying in this artwork so please take care of yourself and don't click if that bothers you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Werewolf/Catboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EAD Birthday Bash 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[ART] his captive catboy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/gifts">shadowsapiens</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the werewolf feels bad probably</p><p>the catboy is in chains and not actually wearing pants the line on his legs is where his shoes start but i didn't want to draw a chibi dong because i was drawing this while my family was in the same room</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>